The instant invention is directed to a device which is utilized to help a football player practice place kicking and field goal kicking under conditions simulating actual playing conditions. Without a device such as the one contemplated here, it would be necessary to have another person available to hold the ball for the practicing kicker.
It is common knowledge to those sports affectionados who live in the United States that many games and championships are won by teams having the most proficient field goal kickers and place kickers. Many of these have been won with seconds remaining on the game clock thus depriving the other team from having the opportunity to score. In order to be proficient in the art of kicking one must practice, practice and practice. Many times these kicking specialists like to practice their art when on one is around, which is difficult to do without the help of another individual to hold the ball or without the aid of a kicking device, such as that disclosed herein. Of course there are some types of practice kicking devices available and they will be discussed shortly.
The instant invention simulates and almost duplicates the actions of a human being holding the football. When the football is kicked, the holding device falls over thus not disturbing or interfering with the trajectory of the football as it leaves the kicker's foot. The device herein disclosed can be used on natural playing surfaces or surfaces employing artificial turf.